


Face Mask

by Kimbap_Kid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy Jisoo, Single Jeonghan, Too much fluff, seokmin is a sneaky little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbap_Kid/pseuds/Kimbap_Kid
Summary: Jeonghan, still recovering from his recent break up, decides to take a night to pamper himself. He also decided to order a large pepperoni pizza, though he didn't know he'd get a cute boy named Jisoo on the side.





	1. ☁︎ o n e ☁︎

Flashback - 2 weeks

* * *

 

 

  _I can't stop running. I don't know where I'm going but my legs won't stop pumping with adrenaline. It's 1:58 am and I'm running away from my apartment. I'm running away from my boyfriend. Well, he isn't my boyfriend anymore, not after what I just saw._

_I can't believe I was so naive. How could I not notice? How long has he been cheating? Why did I not feel surprised when I saw them there, naked on our bed doing things with her he never did with me? What does she have that I don't? Am I really so terrible that he decided to see someone else whilst dating me? Do I really deserve such a punishment?_

_Even with these thoughts running almost as wildly as my legs, I don't think I'm as angry as I should be. Our relationship was never the best to begin with and it's only gotten worse. I know we were never a good match but I was so desperate for someone. I've always been the type to always want a relationship no matter what._

_Without knowing it, my feet take me to my friend, Seokmin. I walk to his front porch, my breath heavy and shaky from both running and my crying. Thank God it's a weekend; he always spends weekends with his parents. I take my phone out and text him, saying,_  I’m at your front door. Let me in. It’s important. _before knocking on said door. After a minute or two I hear the lock click and see Seokmin open the door._

_We stand there for a few moments. I hate the look I find in his eyes as he stares at me. There are many emotions in them as he looks at me with a somber face. He doesn't ask me what's wrong and instead hugs me. I don't hug back. I just stand. But I'm not that strong. I'm not strong enough to "just stand", I'm not strong enough to be okay, I'm not strong enough to not break and act like everything is okay when in fact nothing is okay. I am not strong enough to not break. And that is exactly what I do._

_The only sounds I can hear are my own sobs, they are like a pained animal. Is that what I've become? An animal? I feel my shoulders shake violently and my cries grow louder; I am positive his parents are awake, if not the whole neighborhood. Seokmin rubs my back with his hand, whispering small things to me._

_"Jeonghan, you'll be okay. He isn't worth this. He isn't worth you. He's an asshole. I'm here for you. Please, come inside."_

_I'm silent. I nod my head. He helps me up and we walk into his house and to his room. He gives me a change of clothes and helps me change. I feel safe around him. I know he won't do anything to me and I know he doesn't like me that way. He's asexual and has a girlfriend, plus he isn't one to do that. Unlike my ex-boyfriend, he has limits. Boundaries._

_He tells me I can sleep over and he lets me have his bed. He sleeps on the floor and, within mere minutes, is out like a light. The silence is crushingly quiet and my thoughts are endless, filling my brain to the brim questions. I feel a lump in my throat along with a sick feeling in my stomach._

_I scramble out of Seokmin's thick covers and over to the small bathroom, holding my mouth in the midst of all this. I lean my head over and spill contents from my guts I didn't know were in there. I lay there on the floor, panting and exhausted. My mouth tastes like bile and my head is spinning. I see Seokmin rush in with a glass of water and medicine. He hands me the water while preparing the medicine for me. It's a liquid. Gross._

_He puts the liquid onto a spoon and tells me to open my mouth. I do so, not complaining about his methods for I'm in too much pain. The medicine is fast-acting and helps me feel better almost immediately. Seokmin ushers me back to bed, tucks me in, and heads back to the bathroom. I see him cleaning up before getting a small towel and dunking it in water. He brings said towel to me and places it on my head._

_"I don't have a fever. It was all just too much, that's all," I say to him as if I'm annoyed. But how could I be annoyed? He helped me and comforted me and I am thankful, not annoyed. He chuckles at me and goes back to his spot on the floor. I weep silently, in fear of waking him, and suffer as quietly as I can. He's helped me enough already, any more and I'll be a burden. So I keep my voice hushed and wait for morning to come._


	2. ☁︎ t w o ☁︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan finally finds an apartment and settles in. Everything is going perfectly fine; he’s met new people, he’s single, and he’s happy. He decides to unwind a bit with a new friend and they decide to order pizza. Let’s just say the pizza isn’t the only thing that’s hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That description was so bad, but I hope you think this chapter is good.

Jeonghan : Present

* * *

 

 

Two weeks. I stayed at Seokmin's apartment for two fucking weeks. I never realized how fucking annoying that bitch was. After a week of staying there I started looking for an apartment of my own. My boyfriend and I officially broke up and he kept the apartment since it was his in the first place. I've cut all ties with him and anyone who reminded me of him. I threw away everything of his from shirts and sweaters to his absolutely shitty cologne. The cologne I used to be so attracted to now makes my face scrunch in true disgust.

 

I found an apartment quite quickly, it only took a little less than a week. It's a cute place, most of the tenants being girls though I've found a few hot guys here and there. Seokmin, being the nice guy he is, offered to help me move all my clothes and belongings I've kept at his place to mine. Even his girlfriend helped. They really are the nicest couple I've ever met.

 

Thanks to the both of them, I'm living happily in my new apartment in my cute complex next to a very cute neighbor named Seungkwan. He lives with his boyfriend, Hansol, and is one of the sassiest yet nicest people I've met in a long time. The couple is adorable and they've introduced me to many new people. They've even invited me over for dinners or just to hang out and gossip, something Seungkwan and I both enjoy a lot.

 

Tonight just happens to be one of those nights. Seungkwan and I have started hanging out a lot, both of us feeling an instant connection. We decided to have a spa night together since Hansol would be staying over at his friends house. We wanted to have a night to feel pampered and to just chill, something I haven't really been doing. I mean, how could I with all the stress I've given myself?

 

"Do you want the strawberry face mask or the cucumber one?" Seungkwan asks while holding up both containers of masks. We established who would bring what and after a long discussion and about five cups of coffee later, we figured it all out. I was in charge of bringing nail polishes and sheet masks and he was in charge of face masks and food. Now that I say that in my head it doesn't sound as complicated as we made it.

 

"Shouldn't we wait to put them on until the food is here?" I counter. "Once, I wore a face mask in front of . . . you know who, and he totally freaked out! He was all, 'what the hell is on your face' and, 'is that really necessary'. I'm just not too keen on reliving that experience." Seungkwan just looks at me with a face saying 'that's a load of bullshit but I don't wanna pry'.

 

"Jeonghan, I love you, I really do, but shut the fuck up. No one is gonna give a single shit if you have a face mask on or not. I'll give you the strawberry one and I'll take the cucumber mask since I definitely need this one more. Apparently cucumber masks are supposed to hydrate and help inflamed skin and my face has been feeling super irritated and dry. So, if you don't mind, I wanna use this one tonight." He always feels the need to explain himself, I swear. Maybe he just likes to listen to himself talk.

 

I nod my head and take the cute pink container that holds the strawberry face mask inside. I'm curious as to what it's supposed to do and look on the pot to see if it explains. Luckily it does and in white letters it reads, 'Our fluffy and soft strawberry face mask is suitable for those with oily skin. In addition to fighting the unwanted oil, our mask also removes excess sebum as well as lightens the skin!'. Nice.

 

Seungkwan orders pizza (I made sure he ordered my cinnamon rolls too) and I head to the bathroom. I put on my fluffy pink hairband to keep my bangs out of the way, though it doesn't do much since I already pulled them back with bobby-pins and the longer locks are braided. I rinse my face with warm water and look at the instructions on the pot. I take a very generous amount of the face mask, deciding to truly pamper myself, and smear it all over my damp skin as the instructions say to do. I finish and head back to the living room.

 

"Seungkwannie?" I call as I look around the room for him. Just then the doorbell rings. Food. Fucking finally.

 

"I'm putting on my mask! Can you get the door? The money is on the coffee table!" he shouts from the bathroom in his and Vernon's shared room.

 

"Yeah, yeah," I nod and grab the 20 dollar bill on the small table. I walk over to the door and open it to find a very adorable and flustered guy who seems to be a year or two younger than me. He has a classic pizza delivery uniform on and even has a small name tag that has his name engraved on it. Jisoo.

 

"Hi, uh, I have a large half pepperoni half cheese pizza, an order of cheese bread, and mini cinnamon rolls. Is your order correct?" he asks with a shy smile that I can't get enough of. Lord Jesus, please save me.

 

    "Yeah, for the most part, but I'm pretty sure you gave me something extra," I say as I lean against the door frame, trying my hardest to look sexy without trying. It's been a while since I wanted to intentionally flirt with someone. I feel awkward.

 

He immediately becomes flustered and scrambles for words. "I'm so sorry! It's just, I'm new and-"

 

"I just didn't realize I ordered such a cute guy," I interrupt with a cheeky smile. His cheeks flush even more and he looks somehow cuter than before. As I'm about to ask for his number I hear something shuffle behind me and before I know it Seungkwan takes the money from me.

 

    "If you're gonna flirt with the pizza delivery guy do it at your place, it's literally two feet away. And you should take your mask off now, it's been ten minutes. Here you go sir, have a nice night." That little bitch. I pout and go to the restroom to remove my mask, grumbling the whole way there.

 

    The rest of the night I think about him and wonder if I'll ever see the cute pizza delivery guy again. Jisoo; that's such a cute name. I smile to myself and Seungkwan nudges me while giving me a questioning look. I shrug and keep smiling. I guess I'll just have to eat a lot more pizza than I used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is the cutest thing ever like actually. Also I’d really love to see Jeonghan (or anyone in Seventeen) with a face mask on. Hope you liked this chapter! Feedback is appreciated!


	3. ☁︎ t h r e e ☁︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it’s been so long! More notes at the end

Jisoo’s POV

* * *

 

"Joshua. Shua. Jisoo! Are you even listening to me?!"

 

I finally snap out of my daze and look at my friend and coworker, Seokmin. I stare at him with blank eyes, not knowing at all what he was talking about, and he rolls his eyes at me.

 

"You know, you could at least try to pay attention to me, you old man," he says with a huff. He likes calling me an old man because I guess I look younger than I really am. When we first met he thought I was about a year younger than him, though I'm actually a little over a year older.

 

I lower my head sheepishly and say, "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just extra distracted by . . . something. Anyway what were you saying?"

 

He stares at me for a few seconds with a strange look and then replies with, "I was talking about Ji's music project, but this seems a lot more interesting." He has a mischievous smirk by the time he says "interesting".

 

"It's nothing, really! Just tell me the thing about Jihoon's project," I blush as I remember the guy flirting with me. At least, I think he was flirting. And I think it was a guy. He had a mask on so it was hard to tell since he also had very pretty long hair tied in a braid, but his voice was lower than a woman's and his body was . . . covered by a fluffy white robe with some pink details-

 

"You're doing it again!" Seokmin shouts at me with a grumpy glare while pointing at me. The rest of our coworkers look at us with curious eyes. I blush more and take him to a more private place to talk, just in case he starts screaming again of course.

 

"Look, it's really nothing, okay? I just delivered some pizza to this guy and-"

 

"Oh my God, did he do something to you?! Shua, you can talk about it!" he cuts me off and pulls me into a tight hug. Bye bye rib cage, you'll be missed.

 

"No, nothing like that happened!" I explain in as little words as I can seeing as I'm literally being crushed to death. He lets go of me and tilts his head in question. "I just went to deliver pizza to this one guy and he started to . . . flirt with me, I think."

 

"You think?" He asks like I should very clearly know the difference between someone being nice and someone flirting. I don't.

 

"Well, his friend came to actually pay and said something like, "stop flirting or do it in your own apartment," and then he payed me and I just stood there. Then I left. I don't really see what the big deal is."

 

"Are you kidding?! Of course it's a big deal! My older baby brother got hit on for the first time ever!" Another bone crushing hug.

 

"How do you know it was the first time?" I ask while grimacing.

 

He pulls away once more and gives me another one of those looks where I know he knows he's right without even needing to tell him so. I sigh and nod my head in utter embarrassment, the fact that I've literally never been hit on sinking in a little. Until now, of course.

 

"Well?"

 

"'Well' what?"

 

"C'mon Shua. Was he cute?"

 

I sigh for what feels like the billionth time and shrug. "I don't know," I say. "He was wearing a face mask and so was his friend, though his was pink and his friends' was green."

 

"Well did he seem cute? Oh wait! Maybe he wasn't cute so much as he was sexy?" Seokmin raises his eyebrows suggestively at this. Why do I even hang out with this dork?

 

"He seemed . . . like neither. But not in a bad way. I mean, I guess you could call him cute, but he was also very sexy. I don't think it's the kind of sexy you're thinking about, though. He wasn't like a super bulky macho guy, but rather a really pretty and mischievous kind of guy. I don't know, maybe it's me just twisting my memory."

 

Seokmin pauses for a second in thought. "Did he have long hair?" he finally asks.

 

    I stare back and finally say, "Yeah, a little longer than shoulder length. How did you know?"

 

    He smiles in a carefree manner. "Just a hunch!" What a weirdo. "Well whatever. You wanna go to the movies with my friends and me tomorrow?"

 

"Uh, I don't know . . . I have to study tomorrow." I say this, but I know it's not true. I've always been naturally good in school so I never really need to study. I just really like having pretty notes and it just happens to help me even more.

 

"Wow, what a load of BS. If you didn't want to you could've just said so, you antisocial toddler," he says while taking off his uniform. I look at the clock and, sure enough, it reads 10:04 pm. Time flies.

 

I start unbuttoning my own uniform and say, "Well I can at least try to be polite about it." He sighs and gives me puppy eyes. They'll never be as good as Chan's, but damn do they do the job. "Oh my gosh, fine! I'll go to the movies with you guys. But you have to be seated next to me!"

 

As soon as I agreed another hug came my way along with high pitched squealing. Why the heck is he so freaking strong?!

 

"Yay! Shua won't be a loner anymore!" Seokmin shouts while jumping up and down. Though he can be annoying he has good intentions and I smile to myself. Maybe he's right. Maybe I can actually find some more friends other than people I work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it feels like I haven’t updated in forever! Don’t worry, I’ll update more. I’m on summer break now so I’ll have a lot of free time to waste. Hope you enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated♥︎

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the beginning of this book is so angsty, I swear it gets fluffier. This is whole story is gonna be really fluffy so like don’t worry you can put away your tissues for now. Feedback is appreciated♥︎


End file.
